My Almost Lover
by dancingflames22
Summary: An akuroku little drabble songfic. Read the A/N inside!


**A/N: Just a little songfic/drabble I wrote. Enjoy if you want. No reeal yaoi, just stated their lovers. I may continue this, but i need reviews to tell me what song to use, Jpop, American, anything. So give me ideas! I may add smut later if I get reviews telling me: what song, and who it's by. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**~My Almost Lover~**

**An Aku-Roku songfic**

_Your fingertips across my skin _

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

Roxas walked through the castle, wondering why – and how – he came back. He was being hunted by what was left of the Organization, right? Who _was_ left? He had seen Sora slaughter so many of his ex-comrades, without mercy.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies _

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

Where was everyone? No one came out to see who was intruding on their castle. Had Sora managed to kill everyone, while he Roxas was gone? Not even a heartless or dusk was in sight. Spoke too soon. Dusks appeared from every direction. Roxas's key blade appeared, and he killed ten of them. He heard clapping from behind him. Talk about Dejavu. "Roxas… Where **have **you been?" Roxas spun around, to see his favorite redhead, Axel. Number Eight.

"A-Axel."

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy._

_I thought you'd want the same, for me._

"Oh Shit! Roxas, run! I'll take care of these guys!"

"No, Axel! I won't let you!" Axel looked at Roxas tenderly, knowing he couldn't win.

Hundreds of Dusks appeared, surrounding the lovers.

_Goodbye, my almost lover. _

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream._

_I'm trying not to think about you. _

_Can't you just let me be?_

The two ex-organization members fought, until Roxas couldn't move anymore. Axel knew this was his chance to do his final move. He built up all of his energy, into his attack, and released his Kamikaze move. Roxas's vision recovered, to see Axel on the ground, starting to fade.

_So long, my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you. _

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

"Axel!" Roxas screamed as he ran over to where his lover lay. "P=please. Don't g-go" Roxas's tears openly flowed.

Axel smiled softly, and quoted from one of their favorite plays. "A-ay…just…a scratch."

"Axel…why?"

"R-Roxas… listen to this dying fool's last wish…you must…destroy the rest of the organization. E-especially Xemnas. Get S-Sora…King Mickey…everybody who can…to h-help you."

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never, never forget these images_

_No_

Axel faded away slowly, Roxas begging and holding him, not to go. Roxas held Axel to the end, and when the last tiny bit of him disappeared, Roxas screamed a heart breaking scream, one full of sorrow and depression of a lover who died inside.

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Roxas slowly stood from the spot where Axel had finally departed from him. As the blonde walked through the castle, he began to reminisce.

"_You really don't remember. It's me. Y'know, Axel."_

"_Axel?"_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

"_Let's meet again, in the next life."_

"_Yeah. I'll be waiting."_

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be?_

"_Silly. Just because you have a next life."_

"_You really do remember me this time."_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

"_Number 13. Roxas."_

"_The Key blade's chosen one."_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

Roxas continued walking in the large, open hallway. He headed straight towards…Axel?

"Axel! He cried out with joy. Axel continued to walk nonchalantly towards Roxas. The blonde blinked… and Axel walked right through him. Roxas heard Axel speaking to Sora in what appeared to be a memory. _"I wanted to see Roxas. He was the only one I liked. He made me feel like I had a heart."_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning _

_Without you on my mind_

Roxas woke up, and found himself on a beach. He saw Sora and Riku running straight for him, racing. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but they ran straight through him.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you're doing fine._

Roxas wandered aimlessly, confused, through Destiny Islands, Hades, Hollow Bastion, every one of them not seeing or sensing the Nobody. He finally stopped switching worlds in Twilight Town.

_Did I make it that_

_Easy to walk right in and out _

_Of my life?_

He wandered through Twilight Town, until he found himself at the Usual Spot. He went through the curtain to find Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, and Seifer sitting in a circle of couches and chairs, with Roxas's bench untouched.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

Namine stood first, and brought out a detailed drawing of Roxas, and propped it up in the middle of the bench.

Pence followed with Roxas's marble from the trophy of the Struggle Tournament.

Hayner produced the blonde's struggle bat, and placed it on the bench next to his picture, and Seifer put a necklace the Nobody gave him, because he had accidentally ordered two.

Olette placed a giant ring of flowers she made around all of their tokens, and added a photo of the gang outside of the Haunted Mansion.

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Without a word, the group dropped to their knees to pray, and cry at their loss.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

Roxas smiled softly, and walked out of the Usual Spot, causing the curtain to flutter. He went to Xemnas, and when the leader was unaware, he forced his head from his shoulders, killing Xemnas instantly. Roxas felt a strange relief spread through his body, as he began to fade in earnest. "So long, Hayner, Pence, Olette…Namine, Seifer… everyone." Roxas whispered into the air.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

Roxas rejoined with Axel shortly after.

"_The name's Axel. Got it Memorized?"_

The two embraced, overjoyed that they were together, forever.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed that. Remember to review and tell me what song to use for a next one, if there shall be one. If i get an appropiate song, I MAY put some yaoi in there. BUT I NEED IDEAS!


End file.
